


What secrets can you unlock

by MickeyJrWrites



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-05-06 04:38:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5403281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickeyJrWrites/pseuds/MickeyJrWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU - Natasha agreed to go on a blind date with Maria Hill. To everyone's surprise, they hit it off. But maybe, Natasha hasn't been as forthcoming as she should have been. How long can she keep a secret from the woman she is starting to fall for?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Natasha blamed Clint. She always did, but now she did so more than usual.

The straps of her heels dug into her feet and she really didn’t feel comfortable in the dress he picked out for her. It was so not her, she felt ridiculous.

But her friend had decided she needed to get laid, so here she was. About to be pushed into blind date number… 6? Yeah, she thought it was 6.

No, 7. She shouldn’t forget about that dental assistant that kept nagging her about the importance of flossing.

Let’s just say that that date wasn’t ever getting a repeat performance. Never ever ever.

The fabric of the dress barely reached her knees, and it showed off too much of her shoulders. Clint could be such a man sometimes, honestly, she wasn’t 25 anymore. These kinds of dresses were long behind her. But even she had to admit that the deep green color complimented her eyes more than she would ever give him credit for.

She was waiting at a slightly too fancy restaurant, and she desperately hoped that she wouldn’t have to pick up the check. Her job paid well, but not _that_ well.

“I’m sorry miss? Are you Natasha Romanoff?” A voice behind her asked.

“Yeah I am.” She turned her head eagerly.

_Oh dear lord._

Natasha stared a little, she couldn’t help it. Maria Hill was gorgeous. Clint’s description of her didn’t do her justice at all. She was tall and dark and _dear lord_ those cheekbones could kill a man.

_But what a way to go…_

“Hi, I’m Maria.” Natasha had the sense to shake the hand she held out and _how could a hand be this soft?_

Maria sat down across her with a smile, “Honestly, I’m glad to see I’m not Clint’s only victim. He’s been trying to set me up for weeks now, though I’m slightly disappointed he didn’t introduce me to you before.”

Natasha marveled at the crooked smirk for a second before finding her composure, “How do you know I’m worth the torture? I haven’t said a word yet. I could be dreadfully boring?”

Maria smiled, “Well, just being able to look at you makes up for those past horrid blind dates.”

“Well aren’t you the charmer?” Natasha smirked, “Can’t believe those other ladies didn’t hold on to you.”

“Yeah.” Maria cringed a little, “Clint didn’t realize before yesterday that he should set me up with ladies, hence the horrid dates.”

Natasha laughed, “Ow, so those horrid dates were with…?”

“Men.” Maria pulled a face, “Men who thought I’d be interested.”

Natasha cringed in sympathy, “Yeah, Clint really isn’t the biggest social expert. I’m sorry for you though.”

“Eh, it’s alright. It makes for one heck of a story.” Maria shrugged with a twinkle in her eyes, “Besides, Clint promised to pay for dinner, to make up for the awkward.”

“Oooh, that’s why the fancy schmancy place?” Natasha laughed, “Well in that case, I’m having champagne.”

Maria’s chuckle sounded like music to her, and she really couldn’t believe that there was a woman out there who could be so beautiful.

They chatted easily, about Clint, about their past horrible dates. It was easy, comfortable.

“So what do you do for a living?” Maria asked between bites.

“I develop specialized software.” Natasha said, “It sounds boring, but I like it.”

“No, it doesn’t sound boring at all.” Maria assured her, “Tell me about it. I have to admit that I don’t know a thing about computers.”

Natasha shrugged, “It’s nothing too fancy. I build software for companies. Like translation programs, or programs to build databases. I provide the shell, and then we sell it to other companies who put the actual data in it, and they sell it to the consumer.”

“Wow, that’s pretty impressive.” Maria whistled.

“Thank you.” Natasha happily accepted the compliment, “What do you do?”

“Eh, human resources… I, eh, I lead the human resources department at a technological company.” Maria shrugged a little awkwardly.

“And you call my work impressive? Wow!” Natasha chuckled, “That is so cool!”

“You think?” Maria seemed a little relieved, “A lot of people don’t like it… they just assume I’m some snobby workaholic director.”

“Dude! No! You worked your ass off for that job Maria! You should totally be proud of it!”

Maria blushed cutely, “Thank you. And I swear, I’m not a workaholic. I barely have any real work at all. Sometimes it just feels like all I do is sign papers.”

“I bet you do more than that.” Natasha reached out and touched her hand, “I think you’re job is awesome Maria.”

They both blushed, looking away a little, and Natasha took her hand back before things got too awkward.

Maria was the epitome of gorgeous, and Natasha couldn’t look away from her all night.

They talked about nothing and everything, like they had known each other for years. Natasha couldn’t remember the last time she had felt this at ease with another person.

It was like the pressure of a first date just completely melted away, and they were just having dinner as if they did so every day.

But too soon, it was time for them to leave. Maria gave Clint’s creditcard information to the waitress with a satisfied smirk.

“He’s so going to regret that.” Natasha chuckled, shrugging into her coat.

“Hmm, I might pay him back though. If meeting you is what I get for being mistaken as straight, I think it might have been worth it.” Maria winked, holding open the door for her.

The redhead blushed a little, “You’re too smooth.”

“I try.” Maria’s eyes twinkled flirtatiously.

“Well, it’s not going to get you anything miss Hill.” Natasha could be flirty too, “I don’t put out on the first date.”

“Why, miss Romanoff, are you asking me on a second date?” Maria mocked with a grin.

“Maybe. Depends on your answer.”

Maria grinned, “I’d love to go on a second date with you. Maybe someplace less… fancy? This isn’t really my scene.”

“Same. I feel like a clown in this dress.”

“I think you look gorgeous.” Maria winked and Natasha blushed for the umpteenth time that night. She just couldn’t with Maria.

“Can I walk you home?” Maria asked tentatively, “I swear, I have no assumptions or intentions, I just wouldn’t want anything to happen to you. And I kinda don’t want to leave yet.”

“How can a girl say no to that?” Natasha grinned.

As far as wooing went, Maria was doing one hell of a job. Natasha hadn’t felt this special in a long time.

They reached Natasha’s apartment building soon, staring awkwardly at each other.

“This is my place…”

“I, eh, can I have your number? Please?” Maria asked hesitantly.

“Eh, yeah.” Natasha grinned, “Give me your phone.”

She quickly saved her number in Maria’s phone and handed it back. “You’ll text me right?”

“Definitely.” Maria nodded eagerly with a huge grin.

“And just so you know, I don’t care for that stupid rule of waiting one day before texting.” Natasha added.

“Duly noted.” Maria smiled, “Anything else you wished?”

Natasha shook her head, smiling along with Maria.

“Goodnight Maria, I had a lot of fun.”

Maria nodded, “Me too. Goodnight Natasha.”

Natasha watched her turn the corner before heading inside, still grinning when she rushed up the stairs to her apartment. Maria was nothing short of amazing.

She needed to buy Clint something pretty to thank him.

She unlocked her frontdoor, smiling when she saw the sleeping form on her couch.

“Hey you,” she whispered, kneeling down next to the couch, “Wake up. I’m back.”

“Natasha? How was your date?”

“Pretty good, I think.” Natasha grinned again widely, “Yeah, it was pretty good.”

“Oh!! Awesome! Tell me everything!”

“Another time Erin.” Natasha smiled, “You need to get home now. How much do I owe you?”

Erin looked at the clock, “Eh, 24 dollars.”

Natasha handed her 30, “I know you’d rather be doing other things with your Friday night. Just take the money.”

“Thanks Tash.” The teen grinned widely, “Well, I better be going home now, mom never really sleeps when I’m out.”

Natasha walked her to the door, and kept an eye on her until the girl disappeared in the apartment across the hall.

Not for the first time, Natasha thanked her lucky stars for having Erin around.

She slipped out of her heels and headed up the stairs of her duplex.

Rubbing at her eyes, she figured she’d better go to bed straight away. Tomorrow would definitely come too early.

But passing the other bedroom, she couldn’t help but look inside.

Her heart melted completely at the sight in front of her, like it always did. It was just too damn adorable.

Her phone buzzed softly, pulling her away from her thoughts.

_Hi! You said you didn’t like to wait for a text, so here it is! I really had a great time tonight. And I can’t wait to see you again, if you want to? Let me know! Xx Maria_

Her face broke into a grin, and she was just going to text Maria back, when someone else grabbed her attention.

“Huh? Are you back?”

“Yeah sweetie, I’m here.” Natasha stepped into the room and sat down on the bed.

The boy rubbed his eyes, “Did you have fun?”

“I did.” Natasha nodded, “I had a very nice dinner.”

“Was she nice to you?”

“Yes Leo, she was very nice to me.” Natasha rolled her eyes a little.

“Good! Everybody should be nice to you, Mama.” The boy decided firmly.

Natasha hugged her son firmly. He was just too precious.


	2. Chapter 2

“Mama! Mama! Mama! Mama!”

Natasha groaned loudly, ”I’m up! I’m up!”

“Your phone is ringing!” Leo slapped her thighs again.

“Ugh.” Natasha flipped over with a huff, burying her face into the pillow.

“Mama! Don’t be so silly!” Leo giggled, crawling onto the bed to sit on his mother.

“Oomph! Leo! You’re getting too heavy for that honey.” Natasha carefully pushed him off.

He laid down next to her, putting his blonde head on her shoulder, “Mama, it’s time to wake up.”

Natasha sighed, “Honey, it’s Saturday. Saturdays are for sleeps remember?”

“Yeah but Mama, you said that if I stay up too late, I can’t complain the next morning.” Leo reminded her gently, “You stayed up too late Mama.”

Natasha had to crack a smile and turned over so she could look at his face.

“You are just too smart Leonid.” She said, ruffling his hair fondly.

“I know.” He grinned widely, showing off his missing front teeth, “Now wake up Mama!”

“Whyyyyyyy?” Natasha groaned pathetically, causing the boy to giggle.

“Because your phone is ringing!”

“Oh shit!” She shot up, only now noticing the shrill ringing next to her.

Natasha swept the phone of her nightstand and picked up with a low grunt.

 _“Nat? I’ve been trying to reach you all morning!”_ She could practically see Clint’s smile down the line, _“Sooooo, how was your date?”_

“None of your business Barton.” Natasha said, but she couldn’t quite contain her smirk that broke free and the tickles in her tummy when she thought of her date with Maria. It really had been the best date ever.

 _“It is my business!”_ Barton argued, _“And Maria refused to tell me what happened when I called her, so I just assume it was bad?”_

Natasha grinned, thinking of how Maria would look in the mornings.

“It wasn’t bad Clint. It went good.” She decided to throw the gossip-eating manchild a bone, “We’re going to have a second date actually.”

 _“Really?!”_ Natasha didn’t know which boy yelled the loudest, Leo or Clint.

“Yes really! Why are you so surprised?” Natasha glared playfully at her son, who blushed a little at his own outburst.

_“You never go on second dates Nat!”_

“You never really like the ladies uncle Clint picks.” Little Leonid shrugged.

Natasha pulled him closer, so he could lean against her, “That’s because uncle Clint is very bad at picking ladies for me.”

 _“Hey!”_ Clint protested loudly.

“Shush! You thought Maria was straight!” She shut him up with a chuckle, “Honestly Clint, she _oozes_ gay!”

Clint grumbled something Natasha couldn’t hear, but she didn’t really care either.

“Barton, I’m going to go now, I need some cuddles with my man.”

Leo grinned widely, snuggling into his Mama.

_“Fine, but you’re going the spill all the details on Monday!”_

Natasha rolled her eyes, “Of course not. Byeeeeeee!”

She threw the phone on the bed and wrapped both her arms around Leonid.

“What do you want to do today baby boy?”

“Maaaaaaama! I’m not a baby anymore.” Leo huffed, “I’m five! I’m a man now!”

Natasha chuckled, “Oh, sorry honey, I forgot you were that big already. Do you want to go watch cartoons, my big, strong man?”

“Can I get pancakes?” The boy asked with a hopeful smile.

“Duh!”

 

* * *

 

“I am so sorry!” Maria sat down across from her, barely five minutes late to their second date, “I had a board meeting, and those old men just kept on nagging about budgets.”

Natasha smiled, “It’s alright. You’re not that late. I’m glad your meeting didn’t run late though.” She had been a little nervous that Maria wouldn’t show up, sitting all alone in that diner.

“Actually, it might still be going.” Maria admitted with a guilty smirk, “I might have told the other directors that I had another, more important meeting to get to…”

“Maria!”

“What?” She chuckled with a shrug, “Trust me, you’re waaay more important than a bunch of stuffy suits.”

Natasha felt herself blush at the compliment, “I hope for you they don’t find out that you’re here with me.”

“Let them.” The woman shrugged, “I’ll just tell them we’re talking about a new HR database or something.”

“You remember my job?” Natasha noted with a smile. Most people just wrote her off as a computer nerd and didn’t bother to remember what she really did.

“Of course I do.”

Maria started an elaborate explanation about her day at work and Natasha took her time to look at Maria. The woman looked striking in her tailored pantsuit, a little like the one she wore on their first date, but infinitely more fancy.

Natasha felt a little underdressed in her jeans and sweater. She never really had to meet with clients or talk with people, apart from Clint. No point in dressing up for someone.

“You okay?” Maria asked suddenly, “You’re pretty quiet.”

Natasha smiled, “Just looking at you. You look great Maria.”

Maria huffed, “I look old. I hate these suits.”

“Shut it, you’re beautiful.” The words blurted from her mouth, and Natasha almost grimaced at her outburst, but then she realized she meant every word of it and she would never take it back. Maria was beyond beautiful.

The other woman blushed a little, and it made Natasha feel oddly proud. Maria obviously liked her attention. It was a pretty amazing feeling.

“Yeah, well, I don’t walk around like this every day…” Maria muttered.

“Then maybe we just have to meet when we don’t have work.” Natasha said, feeling a little bold, “I’m sure you look even better in jeans and a T-shirt.”

Maria nodded with a happy smile, “Are you free this Saturday? We could have breakfast together?”

Natasha winced a little. Breakfast wouldn’t work with Leo. “I’m not free for breakfast, but we could have lunch?”

Hopefully Erin would be free to babysit.

“Lunch sounds perfect.”

They both blushed at the promise of another date. Natasha couldn’t quite believe how well they clicked. Everything with Maria was just so easy.

She listened to the other woman talk, trying to focus on what she was saying, but getting distracted by how smooth her voice sounded in her ears.

“So yeah, that’s why I’m never going canyoning in Austria again.” Maria ended the story with a chuckle.

It was only their second date, but Natasha had been more nervous for this one than for their first one. Because this time, she actually wanted to be there, she actually wanted to hang out with Maria.

“Oh my god!” Natasha gasped, “That’s crazy!”

Maria took a long sip of her coffee, “Eh, I survived. And I found my shoe again!”

Natasha laughed, of course Maria had some amazing stories to share that made Natasha’s nerves disappear. She just felt so at ease with Maria.

“I wish I had stories like that.” She said, “But I’m really not that adventurous.”

“Really? There must be some sport that you like?” Maria asked.

“I used to do ballet. But then…” Natasha hesitated, “I guess I just grew out of it.”

_More like grew out of my tutu._

She didn’t know why she didn’t just tell Maria about Leonid. He wasn’t just a part of her life, he was her life. Her entire day and night revolved around her little prince.

“I bet you looked amazing in that tutu.” Maria smirked, and Natasha could feel her eyes trailing her body.

“Perv.” Natasha sassed with a grin.

Maria flashed her a guilty smirk and Natasha just chuckled along with her.

“I’m not really a perv, you just… make it easy.”

“To perv on me?” Natasha raised an eyebrow.

“No!” Maria corrected quickly, “No, I mean, you make it easy to compliment you.”

She chuckled at Maria’s flushed face but then caught a glimpse of the clock on the wall.

“Oh shit! I have to get back to work!” Her break had ended almost 30 minutes ago.

“Ow, too bad.”

“Yeah, I know, but since I’m not the boss, I can’t really skip out on important stuff.” Natasha winked.

“I didn’t skip out!” Maria protested with a big laugh, “Besides, like I said, I had more important things to attend to.”

“Charmer.”

“Only for you Natasha.”

Natasha’s cheeks turned red. Maria was just too much.

“Can I walk you to your work?” Maria asked tentatively.

“I took the subway.” She grimaced and Maria’s face fell a little. Natasha quickly added, “You can walk me to the station?”

“I’d love that.”

Maria held the door open for her and Natasha swore that, just for a second, she felt Maria’s hand on the small of her back, guiding her outside.

They walked side by side, so close that their arms bumped with every step. What Natasha wouldn’t give to have the guts to just reach out and grab Maria’s hand.

She blushed a little at the thought and then bumped a little harder into Maria on purpose, hoping the other woman felt the same urge to touch her.

Maria chuckled and bumped her shoulder against Natasha’s.

Soon they were shoving each other all over the sidewalk, giggling like teenagers.

When they arrived at the station, Maria had her hands on Natasha’s shoulders, but instead of pushing, she pulled her into a hug.

Natasha’s heart skipped a beat at the close contact that lasted just the tiniest bit too long, but never long enough.

“I’ll see you Saturday?” Maria asked softly.

“Definitely.” Natasha pulled back a little to look into her eyes.

They were too close to be friendly, and Natasha prayed to a god she never believed in that Maria would pull her that little more closer.

“And… and I can text you?” Maria was so cute when she was nervous and Natasha smiled widely.

“You better.”

“I… I really look forward to Saturday Natasha.”

“Me too.”

If she just leaned in, Natasha was certain that Maria would kiss her.

“You probably have to go now.” Maria whispered and Natasha nodded without really thinking about it. All she could think about was how close Maria was and how beautiful and blue her eyes looked. How had she ever lived without knowing how blue eyes could be?

Maria moved closer and Natasha’s stomach jumped and dropped at the same time, certain she would finally get that kiss she had been dreaming about.

But Maria turned her head and those soft, inviting lips brushed her cheek instead. Natasha swooned and a thousand butterflies swirled through her body, making her feel like she was floating.

“Bye Nat.” Maria whispered when she pulled away.

Natasha gathered the courage she didn’t really have and kissed Maria’s cheek too, maybe a little too close to the corner of her lips, but who could seriously blame her?

“Bye Maria.”

Maria looked like she was trying to hold back a grin and Natasha quickly kissed her cheek again because she could and because Maria just looked too cute like that.

“I really should go now.” Natasha admitted with a smile.

“Yeah.” Maria sounded a little dazed and Natasha laughed, glad that she wasn’t the only one who felt like a teenage idiot.

“You should probably let me go first though.” Natasha smirked, covering Maria’s hands on her waist with her own and squeezing gently.

Maria flushed and pulled her hands back, “Sorry!”

“Don’t be.” Natasha winked, “But I really have to leave.”

“I know.”

“I’ll see you Saturday.”

Maria nodded, “And we’ll text.”

“Yeah.”

Natasha didn’t make any move to leave, she just really didn’t want to step away from the other woman.

“Go!” Maria laughed and gave her a gently shove, “You can’t stand here all day.”

“Is that a challenge?” She asked with a raised eyebrow.

“No!” They giggled and there were a few more soft pushes, but finally Natasha turned around to leave after another promise of Saturday and lots of texts.

She barely made it five steps away from Maria when someone pulled on her hand and turned her around again.

Maria placed another kiss on her cheek and Natasha’s breath left her body.

They stood there staring at each other again with matching wide grins.

“Sorry.” Maria didn’t sound sorry at all, “I couldn’t stop myself.”

Natasha giggled, “I’m glad you didn’t. I have to go though. Clint will probably be waiting in my office for details. Again.”

Maria grimaced at the idea of Clint Barton nagging about their dates. She had the luck that she could just hang up the phone, but Natasha actually had to spend every day with the man.

“I’m really going now.” Natasha warned, taking a step away.

“I’m not stopping you again.” Maria promised.

Natasha smirked, “Too bad.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Hurry up Mama!”

“Yeah!” Clint shouted in agreement, “Hurry up Ma! It’s going to start any second!”

“Shut up Barton!” Natasha yelled back, grabbing two beers from the fridge and a soda for Leonid.

It was a special night after all.

Before heading back, she sent a quick text to Maria.

_Hey! What are you up to tonight? ;) Xx_

“Mamaaaaaa!”

“I’m back, I’m back!” Natasha put all their ‘supplies’ on the coffeetable, “Leonid, don’t sit in front of the TV like that, it’s bad for your eyes. Come sit on the couch.”

Leo sighed heavily but crawled next to his Mama on the couch.

“You’re no fun Ma!” Clint mocked from her other side.

Natasha glared, “Well I don’t think uncle Clint is going to buy him glasses, now will you?”

“Good point, I’m going to shut up now.” Barton flashed her a wide smile.

“Shhhh! It’s going to start!” Leo was already on the edge of his seat.

“You’ll only get to see the first bit, okay buddy?” Natasha reminded him gently. No matter how special, it was still a school night.

The boy pouted, “But daddy always lets me watch everything!”

“Well, I’m not daddy. My house, my rules.” Not for the first time, Natasha cursed his father’s parenting skills. Or the complete lack thereof.

Before she could get frustrated, her phone buzzed in her pocket.

_Is this a bootycall? ;) Hate to disappoint but it’s hockey tonight, so I’m not getting off this couch Xx_

Natasha chuckled, forgetting her present company.

_We’re watching the game too! Go Devils!_

She put her phone in her lap with a smile. From the corner of her eyes, she could see Clint grin at her, but she really wasn’t going to get into it with him, not with Leonid sitting right next to her.

She leaned over and fixed Leo’s Devils snapback instead, to have something else to focus on than Clint’s leering. The cap was a gift from uncle Clint. Natasha would never spend so much money on something so ridiculous. The thing even had horns!

But Leonid loved it dearly and that was really all that mattered to her.

“We’re going to win today!” The boy stated firmly, bouncing in his seat with excitement.

Natasha’s phone buzzed again, and she checked Maria’s response right as the game started.

She gasped and instinctively, she smacked the back of Clint’s head with all her force, knocking his own stupid cap on the ground.

“Nat!”

“You set me up with a Canucks fan!?!”

* * *

Saturday couldn’t come early enough and Natasha had left Leo in the capable hands of the love of his short life, Erin.

But when she stepped out of the building to meet with Maria, she couldn’t contain her laughter.

“Are you serious?!”

“As a heartattack.” Maria stood there, decked out in a personalized Vancouver Canucks hockey shirt.

“You are a nightmare.” Natasha laughed when the woman did a little twirl for her.

“A nightmare in blue and green.” Maria stated proudly and pulled Natasha in an intimate hug.

“With a whale on your chest.” Natasha added, flushing when Maria pecked her cheek before pulling back a bit, but not letting go of her waist.

“Killer whale!”

Natasha rolled her eyes, “Whatever. It’s the most ridiculous mascot ever! How’s a whale ever going to play hockey?”

“Oh, do enlighten me on how the devil is supposed to play hockey then?” Maria sassed teasingly.

“At least he has hands and feet!” Natasha argued playfully, her arms wrapped around Maria’s neck and she never felt better.

“But the devil doesn’t exist! Unlike killer whales!”

“A whale would just break the ice Maria!”

“The devil would melt it!”

They both laughed loudly at their ridiculous debate and Natasha quickly stole another kiss on the cheek.

“Hi Nat.” Maria greeted softly, squeezing her waist, “I missed you.”

“I missed you too.” Natasha admitted with a little blush, “So, where are you taking me for lunch?”

“Italian?”

“Sounds good.”

Maria grabbed her hand and started walking. Her hand was soft and warm and Natasha loved it, even though she worried her own hand might be slightly clammy from the nerves.

Still, she couldn’t resist one last dig.

“You know, at least the devils know how to score a goal.”

* * *

“So, Canada ey?”

They found the perfect bench in a quiet spot of a park. It was a little chilly and no proverbial birds were chirping, but Natasha still thought it was the best place to be.

Maria was close as ever, their thighs not just brushing, but firmly pressed together and Maria’s soft hand clutched in her own.

“Are you mocking my accent?” Maria teased with a chuckle.

Natasha faked innocence, “I would never!”

“Of course not.” Maria’s eyes twinkled and Natasha wished she had forever to get lost in that blue, “But yeah, born and raised in Burnaby, British Columbia.”

“What brings you to boring Washington then?”

“Work. Not the most glamorous answer, but yeah. I got a promotion and I moved here for the job.” Maria smiled a little proud, “What about you _Romanoff_? I bet there’s a more exciting story there?”

Natasha chuckled, “Not at all. My parents moved here from Russia in 1990, right after the Soviet Union fell. I was 3 or 4 years old, so I don’t remember anything.”

“Wow, that must have been hard on them.”

“Yeah, I guess. They really had to prove themselves here, so people wouldn’t accuse them of communism.” Natasha shook her head at the memories, “They are the biggest capitalists you’ve ever known.”

“You still see them a lot?” Maria asked.

“Not at all. They aren’t the biggest fans of my… lifestyle.” Natasha felt a weird shame at saying it. She really wanted to tell Maria all about Leonid, but an awkward worry always made her shut her mouth before the words could tumble out.

“You being gay?” Maria guessed, and Natasha felt her squeeze her hand in comfort.

“I’m pan.” She corrected instinctively, “What about you?”

“Lesbian.”

Natasha had heard the horror stories of lesbians rejecting bi and pan women like they carried a disease and she couldn’t help but feel the slightest twinge of worry.

“You’ll have to school me on being pan.” Maria admitted, “I don’t know much about that, I don’t want to say the wrong thing and offend you.”

The redhead chuckled, “Really?”

“Yeah!” Maria nodded seriously, “I don’t want to be insensitive.”

“And here I was worrying you were one of those lesbians that runs for the hills when they hear the word bi.” Natasha shook her head at her own prejudice of Maria.

“Oh please, I’m not one of those babydykes.” Maria frowned, “I know you’ve slept with other people before, and so did I. I’m not delusional.”

“So you really don’t care?”

“Not at all. As long as you, you know, don’t start sleeping with someone else at this point, like, I don’t share well with others. Man or woman, I don’t care. I just don’t want to share.” Maria looked down with a little blush and Natasha didn’t think the woman could get any cuter, “I mean, not that I’m assuming anything, I just, yeah… I’m shutting up now.”

She could get cuter.

Natasha pecked her flushing cheek, “No sharing.”

They both grinned widely, though things felt a little awkward.

What was she supposed to do now? Ask Maria on another date? Kiss the girl? Unlike what so many people thought, Natasha didn’t really have the balls to make the first move. She liked waiting and observing and facts more than gut feelings and hope.

“So, third date… where’s the Uhaul, lesbian?” When in doubt, make an awkward, lame joke.

Maria chuckled nonetheless, “Uhaul on the third date? Really? We’re going with that stereotype?”

Natasha smirked, happy that she broke the tension. Even if it was with a stupid joke.

“I’m not going to order a Uhaul if I didn’t even get a kiss first.” Maria said suddenly serious and Natasha froze for a second.

_Was she serious?_

“Yeah, that does seem like a terrible waste of money…” Natasha cursed at how nervous she sounded.

Maria’s eyes flicked to her lips and the butterflies were wreaking havoc in her stomach.

_Was she really going to kiss her?_

“I should make sure it’s worth the hassle first…” Maria’s voice had dropped to the sexiest whisper Natasha had ever heard and she swallowed heavily trying to will the nerves away.

_Was Maria this close two minutes ago?_

“You should…”

Maria leaned in so close and Natasha’s head was hammering loudly in her chest. She was really going to get her kiss.

“Yeah?” Maria was so close that Natasha could almost feel her speak against her lips and with a pathetic whimper, she rushed forward and captured Maria’s lips with her own.

_Oh sweet lord…_

Maria kissed like she had hoped she would. Natasha felt like she was floating and crashing down to earth at the same time. It was everything she wanted it to be. Soft, gentle, and so _so_ _good._

Maria let go of her hand and grabbed her waist instead, squeezing softly and pulling her a little closer.

“Jesus.” Maria whispered when they pulled away, a little breathless, “Can I order that Uhaul now?”

Natasha laughed. Hard.

The rush and the excitement in her tummy, with the completely dumbfounded and slightly goofy look on Maria’s face was too much for her.

Maria kissed her again, in between her giggles, nothing but slight pecks. Shutting up her laughter but it did nothing to calm down the tickles in her tummy.

Natasha wrapped her arms around Maria’s neck tightly, letting the other woman just _kiss_ her.

“We’re having another date soon right?” Maria mumbled against her lips.

She could only nod, letting herself get carried away in another kiss. Who needed words when she could have Maria’s lips.

Eventually, common sense came back to her, and Natasha regretfully pulled away.

“We are making out like teenagers in a park.”

“So?” Maria pecked her again, “Teenagers can’t have all the fun.”

“Maria!” Natasha laughed, scooted back a little out of Maria’s range, “Behave!”

Maria grumbled with a little smile, “You can’t look like _that_ and then blame me for kissing you!”

“Look like what?”

“A goddess!” Maria said in a matter of fact tone, “Come on Nat, you are beyond gorgeous! You’re like, the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my entire life.”

“Stop it!” Natasha blushed madly.

Maria’s eyes twinkled, “Make me. Please?”

“You are horrible!” Natasha laughed when Maria puckered her lips exaggeratedly, trying to get her hint across.

No matter how ridiculous she looked, Natasha couldn’t resist and chastely kissed Maria again, making the other woman grin dumbly.

Natasha leaned her head against Maria’s shoulder, trying to find a more comfortable position on their bench. She smiled when she felt Maria’s arm wrap around her, pulling her further into her side.

“This is nice…” Maria whispered, “Can we do this again? Soon?”

Natasha nodded, “Very soon please. I don’t want to miss you again.”

“Hmmm, how about a movie? We can make out in the back like teenagers?” Maria teased, “Or you could come to my place? I can cook dinner, we’ll have a little wine, I could charm your pants off? Not literally of course, but I will remain hopeful.”

“You can try…” Natasha chuckled, “But you’re going to need more than just dinner and wine to get my pants off.”

“Is this the point where you tell me you’re a golddigger and I’ll have to bribe you with jewelry?” Maria joked, “Because I would.”

“Asshole.” Natasha shot back with a laugh.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Home alone with a horrible flu :-( Send me prompts on mickeyjrwrites.tumblr.com?

 

Natasha practically skipped out of the officeblock, Maria was waiting outside for her in one of fancy pantsuits.

“Hey there, hotshot.” Natasha winked, draping her arms around Maria’s neck.

Maria grinned widely, her hands going straight to Natasha’s hips.

“Hey gorgeous, how was work?”

“Boring.” Natasha pouted exaggeratedly, “So I think you should kiss me to make it better.”

The woman happily obliged, holding Natasha close to her like she could break.

“You lie though.” Maria whispered when she pulled away, “You love your job.”

Natasha didn’t say anything, she just winked, making Maria chuckle loudly.

“What are we doing today?” Maria asked, “I could make you dinner at my place?”

Natasha tried not to let her face fall. Ever since their first kiss, Maria had been hinting at wanting to take Natasha home. But Natasha didn’t have the luxury of spontaneously deciding to spend the night with someone.

But she couldn’t tell Maria that…

“I… uh… I have somewhere I need to be later tonight.” Natasha lied, “So maybe, just a walk?”

Maria nodded, but her eyes gave away that she was pretty bummed out. How many more times could Natasha decline without offending Maria or putting her off?

Natasha took Maria’s hand and squeezed it softly, “Come on babe, I want to buy you an ice cream.”

“And I know of a nice little bench that could be the perfect spot for some kisses.” Natasha winked.

“ _Could be?_ ” Maria raised an eyebrow, “You mean I might not get my kisses? Because no kisses for me, no ice cream for you my lady.”

Natasha laughed at Maria’s horrified face, the woman just had a way of making the world disappear when she joked with her. Her blue eyes twinkled in the most enchanting way and that crooked grin just made Natasha’s knees weak.

“Hello-oooooh? Earth to Natasha?” Maria waved her hand in front of her face, a smile on her lips but slight concern in her eyes. Could she get any more perfect?

“What are you thinking about so hard?” Maria asked.

“You.” Natasha smiled at her, wrapping her arms around Maria, “I really, really, really like you.”

Maria blushed a little under her attention, “Isn’t that a song?”

“Oh shut up you idiot!” Natasha swatted at her arms, but she still couldn’t keep the smile of her face.

“Idiot? I thought you _really, really, really_ liked me two seconds ago?”

Natasha took a step away from Maria in mock offense, but Maria reached out to her with her long arms and enveloped her completely in a warm hug.

The woman nuzzled her face in Natasha’s neck, kissing every spot she could reach.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t make fun of you.” Maria whispered against her skin, “I really, really, really like you too.”

“I wasn’t really upset.” Natasha whispered back but there was no way in hell she would untangle herself from Maria. She just wanted her to know.

“I know, I just wanted an excuse to hold you.” Maria grinned, “You sure I can’t take you home? I just want to hold you forever. Maybe make out a little too.”

Natasha sighed sadly, “I really want to Maria, but I can’t. I have a thing…”

“You have a lot of things…” Maria pouted, but Natasha knew the sadness behind the stupid pout wasn’t faked, “Should I worry?”

“Don’t.” Natasha kissed the pout of her lips, hoping against hope to distract Maria, “Don’t worry. I just have things to do. And it has nothing to do with you.”

“I trust you Natasha.” Maria said it so sincerely, it almost hurt. Natasha felt like she was betraying the woman by not speaking up. And every second of silence just seemed to make it worse and worse.

“I… I…” Natasha bit her lip, guilt and shame filled her stomach, but she was weirdly exhilarated too. Maria _trusted_ her. She made her feel important, special.

“I never thought I would ever render you speechless.” Maria joked, “Now come on, we’re getting ice cream.”

 

* * *

 

“Maria stop it!” Natasha did not squeal. _Maybe just a little though._

Her ice cream was high in the air, trying to keep it out of Maria’s grasp.

“Just a taste, please?” Maria chuckled, reaching up to get to the cone. Not that she was really trying, if she wanted, she was tall enough to snatch the pink delight away from Nat.

“No! You shouldn’t have gotten your stinky banana if you wanted strawberry!”

Maria tried another time to get to the ice cream, “Banana is not _stinky_! It’s the best flavor! I just want a taste of yours!”

“Nuh-uh.” Natasha kept the ice cream above her head, “Nope, it’s mine.”

“You can taste mine?” Maria offered sheepishly.

“Banana is gross, babe.”

Maria raised an eyebrow with a cocky smirk, “ _Babe_?”

“Uh…” Natasha turned so red she could have hid behind her hair, “You want my ice cream?”

She held the cone out to Maria but she just chuckled, “No no no, you can’t distract me with ice cream woman. You just called me babe.”

Natasha felt a swirl of butterflies in her stomach, her heart pounding as hard as ever, “You… uhm… I… I did?”

Maria laughed like a melody, “It’s fine Nat, I like it. And I like you. And I kind of… I wasn’t really planning on really asking, because you know, we’re not sixteen anymore, but I can’t really ever get you alone to figure it out so I think maybe I should just ask, you know? Because…”

“Maria!” Natasha interrupted her ramblings, “Just say what you want to say… _babe_.”

Maria grinned at her, wide and uninhibited, “I just… Nat, be my girlfr-”

“MAMAAAAAAAAA!”

Natasha turned on instinct. She’d know that little squeaky voice everywhere. Maria next to her was completely forgotten when she opened her arms to prepare for impact, her ice cream dropped to the ground.

Her little Leonid-rocket jumped right into her arms with a happy squeal.

“Mama! You’re here!” Leo shouted into her ear, “Erin said you were going to work late!”

Natasha only then noticed Erin, who looked all kinds of flustered.

“I am _so_ sorry Tash! I just thought it would be fun to walk through the park on our way home, and then he saw you and he just ran off.” The teenager grimaced, “If I knew you guys were going to be here…”

“Shit Maria…” Natasha gasped, ignoring Leo’s protests of using a dirty word, “Maria… I…”

“You… uh…” Maria frowned, “I don’t know what to say…”

Leonid was wriggling in Natasha’s arms, trying to get a look at the new woman next to his mother.

“I’ll uh… I’ll take Leo home?” Erin reached out to take the boy from Nat.

“No, no, it’s…” Maria spoke up, “It’s fine? I think? I… I don’t know? Is it okay?”

Natasha nodded dumbly, not knowing how to begin to apologize to Maria.

“Oh, okay… well, I’ll go home then…” Erin seemed eager to leave the awkward situation, even if she had no idea why it was so awkward.

“Wait, wait, let me pay you.” Natasha put her son down and reached for her wallet.

“No Tash, I didn’t do anything.”

Natasha raised an eyebrow, “You cleared your schedule, I’m paying you no matter what. And I’m paying for a cab home for you. I don’t want you wandering around alone.”

“Come on!” Erin groaned with a smile, “I’ll just take a subway.”

“Erin, you’re taking a cab. Your mom will kill me if something happens to you.” Natasha handed her over a wad of bills, “Straight home, okay? You can keep the change.”

“Yeeeeeeeees.” Erin sighed exaggeratedly, like only a teenager could and with another eyeroll and a grin, the girl skipped off.

Natasha almost didn’t want to, but she had to turn around and face Maria.

Of all the ways she could have told Maria, all the reactions she had imagined, this was worse than her worst nightmare.

She was so nervous she felt like throwing up.

“Maria…”

“Are you Mia?” Leonid interrupted his mother to go pull on Maria’s pants, “Are you?”

“Uh, yeah, yeah I am.”

Leo lifted his hands to the woman, “Up!”

“Leo!” Natasha corrected instinctively.

With a bashful little smile, Leo turned to Maria again, “Up, _please_.”

Even Maria couldn’t resist cracking a small smile, and after locking eyes with Natasha briefly, she lifted the boy easily on her hip.

“Hi!” Leonid grinned, “I’m Leonid. Mama loves me most.”

Natasha wished the ground would swallow her whole, “Leonid!”

“No it’s fine.” Maria smiled, “Hi kid, I’m Maria. It’s very nice to meet you.”

“Maria I don’t know…” Natasha paused, “I didn’t know how to tell you, and then it seemed like it was too late… I’m so sorry.”

“I knew.” Maria shrugged, smiling at the oblivious child.

“You knew?!” Natasha didn’t mean to raise her voice quiet so much, but Maria caught her completely by surprise.

“Clint told me before we met.” Maria bit her lip, “I’m a little hurt you didn’t tell me though. But that’s a conversation for another time?”

“Another time.” Natasha agreed with a deep breath, relieved that Maria offered another time herself.

“Mia, what’s your favorite color?” Leonid piped up, eager to get to know his new friend.

Maria hummed, “Well, I really, really, really like green and red.”

Natasha felt herself blush at Maria’s words, the woman’s blue eyes were trained on her, making it obvious that Maria was thinking about her.

“I like blue. Like my car.” Leo offered, “Mama! Can Mia come and play with my cars?!”

“Honey I don’t think Maria would really like that.” Natasha said gently.

“But Mia always plays with you!” Leo protested with a pout, “Now she can come play with me!”

Natasha was all ready to argue with Leonid about not forcing people to come over, but Maria butted in with a smile.

“If your mom lets me, I’ll come play with you. I love cars.”

“Maria… you don’t have to…” Natasha still wasn’t too sure what was actually happening, let alone how Maria was taking all of this.

“Maybe we could go somewhere?” Maria offered, “Right now. Somewhere… distracting?”

“McDonald’s has a ballpit? If you don’t mind the grease?”

“McDonaaaaaaaald’s!” Leonid was cheering and kicking his short little legs.

Maria chuckled, “You said the magic M-word, I don’t think we have much of a choice anymore.”

“Stop kicking Leo, you’re going to hurt Maria.” Natasha fussed over him, her hands itching to take her son from Maria. Not that she didn’t trust the other woman to hold him, she just preferred holding him herself.

He was after all her family. Her life. Her love.

She grinned widely when Leonid reached out his arms, beckoning for her to hold him. Natasha couldn’t help but feel right when she had him back on her hip.

“Well, let’s get going then.” Maria smiled, awkwardly shoving her hands in her pockets, “I believe there’s superheroes in the Happy Meal?”


	5. Chapter 5

“So…”

“So…” Natasha echoed. They could hear kids screaming in the background, splashing around in the giant ballpit. Her Leonid was in there somewhere, Natasha made sure to keep an eye on him.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Maria asked.

“Why didn’t you tell me you knew?” Natasha wanted to know instead.

“I didn’t know. I mean, I didn’t make the connection.” Maria shrugged, “Clint is always bragging about his best friend with the cutest son ever and this and that. But I never realized he was talking about you.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah…” Maria picked at her fries, “So, why didn’t you tell me?”

“I…” Natasha sighed, ashamed and a little sad, “I haven’t really dated since he was born… I never really had to tell anyone. I didn’t know how to.”

“How about: hey, I have a son?”

“Maria, it’s not that easy and you know it.” She berated the other woman, “I just… it’s not really first date conversation, but then when we went on a second date… I suddenly felt like it was too late to tell you. And then every date that I didn’t tell you, it just made it worse and worse and now… here we are.”

Maria nodded, “I guess I understand…”

“Yeah.”

They fell silent again. Maria stared at her food and Natasha tried not to think about how epically she had just fucked things up between them. Maria would never want to talk to her again.

“Mamaaaaaaa! Mama mama mama mama!” Leonid raced from the ballpit to the table as fast as his little legs could carry him, “Mama!”

“Leo don’t shout, I’m right here.” Natasha smiled though, he was so cute, “What do you need?”

“Thirsty!”

“Leonid.”

The boy pouted, “Can I have a drink please?”

“That’s better.” Natasha grinned down at him, holding out his cup for him.

She ruffled his soft hair while he sucked eagerly on the plastic straw.

“Had enough?” She asked when he wiped his mouth with his sleeve. He nodded with a big toothy grin, “Go play then honey.”

“Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees!” He screamed all the way back to the ballpit, earlier reprimand long forgotten.

“Sorry, McDonald’s always makes him a little overexcited.” Natasha grinned sheepishly.

“Don’t worry. You’re… you’re very good with him.”

Natasha grinned widely at the compliment, “I try my best. He’s an easy child, that helps a lot.”

“I… I’m not really good…” Maria blushed a little, “I don’t know any little kids… I mean, people with kids, you know? I… I don’t really know what to do with him? I want to… I want to spend more time with him. And you. Of course you. But I don’t know what to do?”

“I don’t know.” Natasha shrugged, “God knows I had no idea how to raise him. I guess, you just learn as you go? It just happened. You’ll figure it out. If you want to?”

Maria nodded, “I want to. I mean… don’t leave me alone with him or anything like that… just… maybe he can come along sometimes? For ice cream or something?”

“Ice cream, McDonald’s… you really never had to put a kid on a sugar high to bed, huh?” Natasha smirked at her, “But… I’d like that Maria, I really would.”

“I… I was asking earlier if you…” Maria scratched her head in the most endearing way possible, “If you want to be my girlfr…”

“Mamaaaaaaaaa!”

“Oh come on!” Maria groaned at being interrupted again.

“Hi Leo.” Natasha was all smiles to her son, but she hoped Maria would notice that she’d rather answer her question, “What is it?”

“I want to sit!” He lifted his arms up, hesitated a little and then added, “Please?”

“There you go, good boy!” Natasha hoisted him up the seat next to her, “You want your fries?”

“Yes yes yes!”

“Ketchup too?”

Leonid seemed to think about it, “Mia? Do you like ketchup?”

“Uh not really.” Maria seemed like a fish out of water, “I put mayonnaise on my fries.”

“I want mannaise too mama!”

Her son was too cute, she decided, with his smile and his excitedly waving hands, “Say please Leonid.”

“I want mannaise please.”

His big eyes played with her heart and couldn’t resist a kiss.

“Mama! I’m too big for kisses!”

“Oh I’m sorry.” Natasha played along, putting the littlest bit of mayonnaise on his fries, she already knew he didn’t like it anyway, “I always forget how big you are.”

“Silly mama.” Leonid sighed as if he carried the weight of the world on his shoulders and it just cracked Natasha up every time.

“How big are you Leo?” Maria asked with a soft voice. It was kind of cute how gentle she was with Natasha’s little boy.

“Five!” Leonid stuck his little hand up, showing of four fingers.

“One more sweetheart.” Natasha fake-whispered and Leo quickly stuck his thumb up too, proudly holding five fingers up.

“Wow, you really are a big boy.”

Leonid blushed at Maria’s praise, “Erin thinks I’m a big boy too.”

“Does she now?”

“Uhu!” He turned to Maria, “I’m going to marry her soon.”

Maria chuckled, “Well good for you Leo. Erin is a lucky girl.”

“Erin is his babysitter.” Natasha said with a slight shake of her head.

“Oh… that’s… isn’t she a little old for you Leo? I’m sure that there’s lots of nice girls in your class?”

“Or boys.” Natasha added quickly, “You can love whoever you want.”

Leonid shook his head, blissfully unaware, “No, I want to marry Erin.”

Maria sent her a worried smile, but Natasha just shrugged. He’d grow out of his little crush eventually. And of all the people he could look up to, Erin was a pretty good choice.

“You guys alright if I go pee real quick?” Natasha asked, looking more at Maria. She knew Leo would be perfectly fine, but Maria might die of a heart attack if she left her alone too long with the boy.

“Gross mama.” Leo grunted, but he was too occupied with his chicken dips too really pay attention.

“Eh, yeah. We’ll survive.” Maria didn’t look so sure, but Natasha sent her a warm smile.

“Leo, you be nice for Maria, okay? I’ll be right back.”

The second Natasha turned her back on them, Leonid’s previously disinterested attitude did a 360.

He stared at Maria from across the table with green eyes that looked too much like his mother’s.

“You… uh… you need something?” Maria tried, quietly praying Natasha would be back soon.

“Mama loves me.” Leonid said, “You are nice, but mama loves me.”

“I know she does honey.” Maria nodded, “She loves you most, always.”

The boy tilted his head, taking her all in, “You can’t take her away, okay? Because papa has Steve and now he doesn’t want me anymore. Because Steve doesn’t like me.”

Maria’s heart broke for the little boy.

“Mama doesn’t think I know. She says papa is too busy, but I know Steve doesn’t want me.” Leonid sighed sadly, “So you can’t take mama away. I’m a big boy, but I’m not big enough to be alone, okay? Mama needs to cut my sandwiches and I can’t go play outside without her.”

“Oh honey…” Maria got up and sat down next to him, hoping to bring some sort of comfort to the boy, “I’ll never take mama away, okay? I won’t be like Steve, okay? And you know what? If I’m spending too much time with mama, you tell me and I’ll go to my home so you can have your mama. That sound good?”

Leonid nodded, “Mama likes you. She keeps looking at her phone and she smiles a lot.”

“Well, I like her too.” Maria admitted, she wasn’t too sure if that was okay to share. She didn’t know just how much the boy knew of their relationship. But if _papa_ had _Steve_ , Leonid must know about gay people, right?

“Mia?”

“Yes honey?”

“I don’t like mannaise. Open the ketchup please?”

Maria almost chuckled at his sudden change in subject, happy to hand the boy his ketchup, “Don’t let it drip on your shirt, okay?”

“Nooo-oooooo.” He groaned, unceremoniously dunking his fry in the sticky red sauce.

Maria was suddenly grateful she didn’t have to do his laundry.

“I’m back!” Natasha announced with a smile, but she did wonder why Maria was in her seat, “Did you guys miss me.”

“No.” Leonid said with a mouth full of fry.

“I did.” Maria grinned, “But Leonid took good care of me.”

“That’s my boy.”

Leonid smiled with ketchup all over his face and another fry sticking out of his mouth.

Natasha saw Maria hesitate a little, “You okay?”

“Yeah, I just… I should tell you something… later.”

Her blue eyes flickered to her son, and Natasha felt a wave of worry wash over her.

“Nothing is wrong though, right Leo?” Maria nudged him playfully.

“Hmm.” Leonid was too occupied with his food to even notice them.

 

* * *

 

“You didn’t have to carry him all the way.” Natasha smiled at the woman who still had a tight hold on the sleeping boy.

After the initial rush of sugar wore off, Leonid had become whiny, refusing to take another step. So Maria had lifted him on her hip and carried him home.

Hence the knocked-out boy in her arms.

“I didn’t mind.” Maria whispered, careful not to disturb him too much, “You want to take him? I could carry him to bed? So he won’t wake up.”

She had never let Maria in her apartment before, and Natasha self consciously thought about the immense mess that was her living room.

But Leo was asleep, and she really didn’t want to wake him.

“If you don’t mind? He’ll be grouchy if I wake him.”

Maria grinned widely, “Of course I don’t mind. He’s… he’s a great kid.”

Natasha opened the door for her date, “Sorry about the clutter.”

“Don’t. You have a kid and a full-time job. Clutter is the sign of a happy home.”

Natasha flushed a little, “His room is upstairs.”

“Lead the way babe.”

Natasha knew it was a little stupid and a lot childish but she couldn’t help the flare of jealousy when Maria carefully put her son in his bed.

Leonid stirred a little from the lack of warmth around him.

“Mama.” He whimpered and Natasha was by his bed in an instant.

“I’m here big boy.” She soothed, carefully stroking his cheek, “Mama’s here. Go sleep sweetie.”

“Love you mama.”

She stared just a moment longer, before tucking him in, “Mama loves you too my little Leo-bug.”

Maria was staring at her from the doorway with a smile on her face. Natasha felt herself blushing under the woman’s intense gaze.

“I thought you were beautiful.” Maria whispered, “But you just turn an infinite amount more gorgeous when you’re around him. It’s incredible.”

Natasha’s ears burned at the compliment, “Are you… do you want to stay a bit?”

“I don’t know… won’t it disturb him?”

“I don’t think so. He’s out for the count.” Natasha looked at him again, just to be sure, “Yeah, he’s done for tonight.”

“I’d love to stay.”

Natasha made sure Leo’s nightlight was on, and that the door was just the right amount cracked open, before leading Maria back down to the living room.

“I’d have cleaned if I knew you were coming over.”

Maria shrugged, “I meant what I said. I don’t mind. My parents always kept our house pristine, my dad was in the military. There was never place for screaming or toys. This…” she waved around at the crafting supplies and the scattered toys, “This is so much more fun.”

“Can you get any more perfect?” Natasha chuckled, beckoning Maria to sit with her on the couch, “Seriously, warn me if this can get any better, because I might just die from swooning.”

Maria smiled softly, but then her face turned serious, “I have one question for you though?”

“I guess I owe you one question.” Natasha chuckled, but she was nervous at the sudden change in Maria.

“You don’t have to tell me, but what’s the deal with his father? He said some stuff about him earlier…”

Natasha sighed, “His father is James Barnes. We… everybody calls him Bucky though.”

“You don’t have to tell me if it’s too hard.”

“No I want to.” Natasha assured her, “We were best friends since… I guess since I moved to the USA. Me, him and Steve. We were inseparable. Bucky and Steve always had this thing between them. I knew, they knew, but we didn’t talk about it ever. And then one day… we were in college and we went to a party. The next day, Bucky calls and asks if I’ve seen Steve.”

Natasha sighed heavily, remembering the worry that consumed them then.

“Nobody had seen him. The police got involved, they didn’t find him either. We were stupid kids back then. We had drunk a lot, too much, at that party. So when the cops found Steve’s clothes by the lake… they drained it, but they didn’t find him. Still, everyone jumped to the same conclusion. Steve died.”

They even had a funeral for him, her best friend. She didn’t think she’d ever recover from the loss.

“I was devastated, but Bucky… Bucky _broke_. We… we sought comfort in each other. We slept together. Multiple times. I just wanted to make his pain stop…” Natasha shook her head, “I don’t regret it for one second. It wasn’t like you see in the movies, but Leonid was born out of love. Just a different kind of love.”

“Leonid is the luckiest boy in the world.” Maria squeezes her hand, “But… he told me about Steve? I thought Steve is alive?”

“He is.” Natasha chuckled, “Leonid was born, and Bucky moved in with me, to take care of him. We weren’t a couple, never were. But it was the best we could give him. We didn’t have a lot, but we made it work. And then… Steve showed up. He met a guy at the party, went with him, didn’t say anything to anyone. I could have killed him. Bucky was so happy, so goddamn happy. He jumped Steve right in front of me.”

“But he doesn’t like Leo.” Maria said.

“Did Leo say that?” Natasha was sad for her boy, she so didn’t want him to know.

“I’m not going to tell you what he said to me… I feel like he trusted me.” Maria shrugged, “Unless you really want to know, then I’ll tell you everything. But he does know more than you think.”

“Shit.” Natasha cursed softly, “Yeah, when Steve found out… he’s angry. He feels like Bucky cheated on him or something. I don’t know. But he can’t stand Leo. When Bucky moved out to live with Steve, we made an arrangement that I would drop Leo of at kindergarten, and he’d pick him up. So he’d see him every day. But then it turned to visits on the weekend. And then one weekend every month. Now he only comes over for holidays and birthdays. And Steve just scowls the whole time.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. Leo has Clint to look up to. It’s not the same, but Clint is amazing with him and I don’t trust anyone more than him.” Natasha smiled, “He’ll be a great dad someday.”

“I just… it’s not bad for me. I figured out how to do all the things by myself, I manage.” Natasha shrugged, “It just sucks for Leonid. I try to tell him that papa is busy but…”

“He knows.” Maria said gently, “But he doesn’t blame you. He loves you very much, it’s clear as day.”

Natasha smiled, she really needed to hear that. Even if it was from someone who barely knew her son. Maybe that made it feel even better.

“I have another question though, now Leo won’t interrupt anymore.” Maria had a playful grin on her face, “Be my girlfriend?”

“You sure?” Natasha was elated, but she frowned at the same time, “I’m a mother first. You’ll never come first Maria. I love Leo most.”

“I’m sure.” Maria grinned, “I’m sure. I adore you Natasha, and Leo is amazing… It will be difficult for me, and I’ll have to figure it out as I go, but I will. I’m not used to a kid, but I’ll learn.”

“I’ll have to learn too. I haven’t had anyone since I got pregnant. I have no idea what to do.”

“Well…” Maria smirked with mischief in her eyes, “You could start by kissing me.”


End file.
